Serendipity
by Emmabeth27
Summary: Yuuri, son of a hotel chain owner, has just been dragged to another tedious meeting to get a 'feel for the business' and he doesn't think his day could get any more boring. That is until he lays eyes on a beautiful silver-haired gentleman in the lobby, who promises to make Yuuri's night a lot more exciting.
1. Agape

Yuuri awkwardly pulled on his tie, Lord, how he longed for his jeans and sneakers right now. He was just an ordinary nineteen-year old, he shouldn't be wearing a three-piece suit and going in and out of meetings all day. Well, he probably wasn't totally 'ordinary', considering his family owned a chain of incredibly posh hotels and Yuuri had been in the company of multi-millionaires since he was teething. Unfortunately, his father still believed in the fine art of nepotism and planned to have Yuuri take over the family business someday. Therefore, occasionally, he paraded Yuuri around, having him meet the clients and get a feel for the business. After a long day of this, all Yuuri wanted was to go home and get out of these damn clothes.

He was marching out of the lobby when his eyes landed on the most gorgeous man he'd ever been blessed to see. Yuuri literally paused mid-step, unable to move as he openly ogled the gray haired gentleman walking into the hotel. The air surrounding him seemed to sparkle as he moved, his young face was beautifully contrasted by his grey hair. He was richly dressed of course, wearing a suit as if it was a second skin, opposed to Yuuri who knew he looked as awkward in his clothes as he felt. He moved with a dancer's elegance, sliding up to the counter and checking in to his room.

Yuuri suddenly remembered he was standing, mouth agape, in the middle of the foyer, probably looking foolish. Unable to help himself, he walked over to stand nearer the gray haired gentleman. He pulled up one of the complimentary newspapers and hid behind it as he leaned on the wall nearby, peaking over the top and eavesdropping.

"Victor Nikiforov." He said to the desk clerk. Yuuri couldn't place his accent, but he loved the way the sounds rolled off Victor's tongue.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nikiforov, we contacted your secretary this morning about your booking."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They should have passed along the message that the room you requested has had to undergo some renovations."

Yuuri's ears perked up, the desk clerk had broken one rule already, making the guest sound at fault. He hadn't spent all these years around the hotel without learning that much at least.

Victor didn't seem bothered however, he smiled, "Well, I'm sure you can arrange something else for me."

"I am sorry, sir. All the other single rooms have been booked. If you would be interested in a suite perhaps..." The clerk trailed off.

Yuuri frowned, that was a sales tactic that was off putting, and he knew that it wasn't supposed to be done here.

Victor, however, didn't seem bothered at all, "Very well." He agreed, still smiling though his smile was tight and didn't look as if he was all too happy about the situation.

Unable to stay by quietly, Yuuri dropped his newspaper back on the desk, "Of course you are going to discount the room."

Both Victor and the clerk looked in surprise at Yuuri.

"Well, it is an upgrade." The clerk tried to explain with clipped tones.

"I'm sure a discount of some sort is in order." Yuuri leveled her with a stare. This was the kind of thing that could lose them guests, and not just the hot ones.

The clerk smiled tightly, not expecting to be met with such resistance. "Let me see what I can do." She disappeared for a moment, making a show of going to talk to her manager when really she was probably just going to the copy room to gnash her teeth for a minute.

Victor chuckled as she left, his smile becoming more natural, "Well thank you, Mr. Hero." He winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed from head to toe, "Sorry for interfering." He mumbled.

Victor pushed his hair back, "I'm not sorry. It was very nice of you to rescue me." He put his elbow on the tall counter and rested his head in his hand, "May I ask, are you a local here?"

"Ummm… Yes! I am." Yuuri's brain blurred when he tried to focus on the question and not the dazzling blue of this man's eyes.

"I haven't had a bite of food today. It is my opinion that one should always ask locals where to get the best food."

Food? Yuuri's brain was still having trouble keeping up, "Yes. Locals know good places usually."

Victor chuckled, momentarily hiding his smile behind his long, pale fingers, "So what would you recommend? Surely you aren't going to tell me the restaurant in the hotel is the best food around."

Yuuri frowned and then, at last, his brain decided to join the conversation, "Oh food! Yes. I know a lot of good places." He looked at the floor, shuffling as he tried to will himself to become less awkward, "Actually, the restaurant here is very good. But what sort of places do you like?"

Before Victor could answer, the clerk returned with a sizable discount and Victor's room key.

With a smile, Victor passed his luggage to a bellhop and turned back to Yuuri, "I am very interested in your recommendations, and if it isn't a problem, could we continue the conversation as I walk to my room?"

Yuuri's brain stopped again, heading to a guest's room was a NO, heading to _this_ guest's room was a big NO, yet he couldn't remember why at the moment. "Sure." Yuuri agreed shakily.

The two of them walked to the large elevator, Victor gliding on his long legs and Yuuri trying not to simply stumble over his shoes.

"May I know your name?" Victor asked as the elevator doors closed.

Oh dear, Yuuri had had some bad experiences in the past when people found out his name. The family name wasn't terribly well-known but it did happen from time to time. Everyone assumed that because Yuuri's parents were rich, it followed that Yuuri was rich. Sadly, when there was money involved, people didn't always act on their best behavior. Yuuri had had friends hanging on him, hoping for handouts or the high life. It always left Yuuri feeling sad and used.

"I'm Yuuri." Yuuri tried to say simply, holding out his hand.

Victor smirked, the omission of a last name probably hadn't escaped him, "Victor." He shook Yuuri's hand. Yuuri was surprised at how warm Victor's hands were, he had expected cool skin like his own, but instead Victor's hands were soft and warm.

Letting go before the handshake became awkward, Yuuri turned the conversation back to food, "So about local food places." He tried to get back on topic. He followed Victor down the hallway, telling him about some of the other five-star dining options in town.

Victor tipped the bellhop and suddenly the two of them were very alone in his suite. Victor shrugged out of his suit jacket, oblivious to the way Yuuri stared at the rolling of his broad shoulders, "How about somewhere downtown? Fine dining isn't really my style. Somewhere near the university maybe? Don't let the hair fool you, I'm not an old man yet."

Yuuri laughed, "I could tell you aren't that old." He blurted out, and then realized how awkward it sounded, "I mean…"

"Are you a student at the university?" Victor interrupted and pulled off his tie.

"Yes I am." Yuuri said, watching with great interest as Victor unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

"What are some places you like then?" Victor stepped out of his dress shoes.

Yuuri started wondering just how naked Victor was going to get. He really wished he could think of a restaurant he liked, but at the moment he couldn't think of a single thing besides how lovely Victor's pale skin looked against his light pink shirt.

"I have a good idea," Victor unbuttoned his cuffs, "Would you care to accompany me to dinner? We could walk around downtown and pick a good spot?"

For the second time, Yuuri heard warning bells in his head, but he ignored them again, after all, it was just dinner. "Sure." He smiled trying to look just as confident in himself as Victor was.

Victor gave him a real smile then and Yuuri felt almost blown off his feet. Lord, a smile like that wasn't even fair.

"First, let me change into something more casual and then it would be my pleasure to take you out on the town." Victor slipped into the bedroom where his suitcases had been put away.

Yuuri sank into a chair and tried to remember how to breathe. He couldn't believe he was about to go out with this man. A man who he really knew nothing about. It was so out of the ordinary that Yuuri felt apprehension and a great deal of excitement as well. The two made a heady brew. He pulled out his phone and texted his roommate Phichit that he wasn't going to make it back for dinner.

Phichit texted back quickly, _You are going to be back before midnight right? Or did you finally score some loving?_

Yuuri blushed, _Of course I'll be back tonight! It isn't like that._

P: _We aren't in High School anymore Yuuri, you can have dinner and stay the night with someone._

Y: _He's just some guy at the hotel. He wants to go to a local place for dinner is all. It. Isn't. Like. That._

P: _Riiiiiiiight. Sounds perfectly innocent. Have a good time. And don't forget to be safe. ;) You know 'wear a coat when you go out' ;) ;) ;)_

Yuuri was still blushing furiously when Victor reemerged, he was wearing tight designer jeans and a V-necked t-shirt. His version of 'casual' dress made Yuuri's version of casual dress look like pajamas.

"Now, what are we going to do about you?" Victor put a hand under his chin and appraised Yuuri.

"What do you mean?" Phichit's comments came back with full force.

"Well, what about leaving your jacket and such here?" Victor said almost to himself as he walked over to Yuuri.

He tucked his hands under Yuuri's arms and stood him up like a doll. He started to unbutton Yuuri's jacket, but Yuuri stepped away.

"I can do it myself." Yuuri blushed. He paused for a moment, feeling vulnerable with Phichit's suggestions still circling around his mind. The situation wasn't like Phichit had made it sound, Yuuri reminded himself. Besides, he'd wanted to get out of his clothes for a while. He took off his coat, waistcoat, and tie, tossing them on the sofa.

Putting a finger back to his lips, Victor gave him an appraising look, "I have just the thing." He disappeared again while Yuuri rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He hoped he looked passably good, though he knew he wasn't anything next to Victor.

Victor reemerged with a little tub of hair putty in his hands.

Yuuri petted his soft hair protectively; he never styled his hair, preferring to let it hang straight and normal.

"It won't bite." Victor said with a chuckle at Yuuri's reaction. He stood close to Yuuri, coating his hands in the putty and gave it to Yuuri to hold while he fiddled with Yuuri's hair.

Holding perfectly still for Victor to work on him, Yuuri's brain had turned off, and he couldn't even form a reply. The scent Victor was wearing washed over him, it was almost sweet, something between the smell of winter and the ocean. Yuuri's eyes were locked on Victor's Adam's apple while he worked.

After fiddling for a minute or two, Victor took a step back and appraised his work for a moment before smiling with pleasure. "That will do very nicely." He steered Yuuri to the mirror in the hallway.

Victor had done something to sweep all of Yuuri's hair back, the effect was in complete contrast from his normal look. Victor stood behind Yuuri in the mirror and used his finger to tip Yuuri's chin up a notch, again, somehow just the slight angle difference made Yuuri look… well… Yuuri thought he almost looked hot. And that was very strange because Yuuri had always thought of himself as 'cute' rather than the 'sexy' type.

"What do you think?" Victor took his hand off Yuuri's chin and smiled at him in the mirror.

"I'm wondering if you are a magician." Yuuri smiled.

With a laugh, Victor stepped away, "Oh, not quite. I think the magic was all there before, I just pointed it out to you. Shall we go?"

That compliment warmed Yuuri down to his toes, he was glad Victor wasn't looking because he knew he blushed a little. Feeling much more confident, Yuuri stepped out of the room with Victor and didn't even notice the stares they attracted as they went outside to catch a taxi.

Downtown was lively as always, the benefit of having the University in the heart of town meant that the downtown had stayed vibrant and youthful. Yuuri and Victor walked, chatting of this and that, while Yuuri pointed out various sites.

They settled on an Italian bistro that Yuuri was fond of and they sat outside, the breeze kept them from feeling too warm as the sun began to set.

"What kind of wine do you drink?" Victor asked when they were seated.

"Umm." Yuuri blushed, "I'm underage."

Victor's silver eyebrows shot up and he frowned, "How underage?"

"I'm only nineteen." Yuuri admitted.

The older man rubbed a hand through his hair and flushed a little. Yuuri assumed it was because he'd tried to offer alcohol to a minor.

"Feel free to get yourself a glass of something. I'll just have a soda." Yuuri smiled.

Victor tapped his fingers on his lips, "That's alright. I'll just have some water." He smiled and seemed to shake something off.

Over the meal, they chatted about various things, Yuuri's school, Victor's work. Yuuri learned that Victor owned a design firm. As the conversation unfolded, Yuuri was surprised to discover that Victor was only ten years older than he was, but on second thought he certainly didn't seem a day over thirty. Yuuri couldn't help but be impressed that Victor was so successful even though he was still relatively young. Victor's accent that Yuuri found hard to place was Russian, he was only over here on a short business trip. Yuuri tried not to plague him with questions about Russia, but he probably failed.

While they ate Yuuri finally began to relax, though his brain would short out occasionally, he was more comfortable talking to Victor than he had been at first.

The check came and Victor tried to pay for the entire meal but he gracefully backed down when Yuuri insisted they go Dutch.

"Now, there is a really great gelato place just up the street if you want to get some dessert." Yuuri suggested.

"Actually," Victor leaned forward a little over the table. Yuuri's arm was lying on the tabletop and Victor touched the inside of Yuuri's wrist gently at first and then started caressing in small circles, "What do you think about having dessert back in my room?" Victor's voice had dropped to a low purr.

Yuuri felt his face turn bright red. He wanted to text Phichit back, because apparently it WAS like that after all. Oh, of all times for his friend to be correct this had to be the time. Yuuri's heart doubled its pace and he flashbacked through the evening. After thinking everything over, it became obvious that Victor had been hitting on him.

While Yuuri had been busy blushing and thinking, Victor's face turned back to a polite mask of a smile and he leaned back, taking his hand off Yuuri, "That's alright. It was a lovely supper and I hope your offer of gelato still stands." He was brushing off the invitation very nicely.

"Wait!" Yuuri was still flushed, "I just… I am sort of surprised."

Victor chuckled, "So you are as pure as you seem then."

"I'm not all that pure." Yuuri protested, he stood up and held his hand out to Victor. Victor smiled but his expression turned to surprise when Yuuri pulled him to his feet and kissed him.

Right here in public, I put a kiss on this gorgeous man's lips, ha, how is that for pure, Yuuri thought smugly.

When he pulled back, Victor was blushing up to his ears and everyone in the outdoor restaurant had grown quiet and was looking at them.

Refusing to back down, Yuuri pulled Victor away, he was sure he heard a couple people clapping. He pulled Victor into a taxi where he let go of Victor's hand and gave Victor an embarrassed look, after all, he had forced a kiss on the poor man in public.

Victor was smiling at Yuuri, "Well well well. I never would have guessed that Yuuri was so bold."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Yuuri said sheepishly.

"Really?" Victor leaned back and appraised Yuuri with a hungry look, "I would like to see some more of that."

Yuuri shifted a little in his seat, not used to someone looking at him that way, "Are you married?" Yuuri blurted out.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment either." Victor tipped his chin up a notch, "Nor am I interested in a relationship."

Yuuri nodded even though he felt a weight drop in his stomach. It was for the best anyway, after all, Victor didn't even live in the country. A relationship would only be trouble.

"And you?" Victor asked, drawing Yuuri back to the moment.

"Oh no. I'm not with anyone." Yuuri waved the comment off.

Victor nodded his approval and slid over in the seat so he was next to Yuuri, he put a hand on Yuuri's knee casually and then looked out the window. Yuuri felt the warmth from that hand but took Victor's cue to act normally for now at least.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Yuuri was feeling decidedly less confident. If it wasn't for the fact that his clothes were still in Victor's room he might have bolted. What was he thinking? A one-night stand? Yuuri wasn't sure what alien had taken over his body but he was convinced that must have been what happened. Hell yeah, Victor was incredibly gorgeous, and he seemed totally nice and kind. There had to be a catch, right? They were going to get up to the room and he was secretly a serial killer? Or maybe Yuuri was the one who had just lost his mind. He'd never even had a real boyfriend, for fuck's sake.

Victor held open the door and Yuuri walked into the room, doubts clouding his mind.

Perhaps Victor knew how nervous Yuuri was because he simply sat down on the sofa next to Yuuri's clothes from earlier, he didn't try to touch Yuuri or kiss him. Yuuri was thankful, if Victor kissed him, Yuuri was sure he'd lose all rational thought.

"Nervous?" Victor asked curiously.

Yuuri nodded, standing in the room awkwardly, not sure what he wanted to do.

"Have you ever slept with a man?" Victor asked.

To hear it put so bluntly made Yuuri blush again.

Victor chuckled at Yuuri's reaction, "No point in tiptoeing around the matter."

Swallowing past a lump in his throat, Yuuri tried to reply, "Well, sort of. That is, I mean, my roommate and I sometimes have sex." He doubted he could blush any harder.

The older man made a sort of moaning sound and licked his lips at Yuuri, clearly excited for some reason at that idea.

"I can't believe I admitted that out loud." Yuuri covered his face in embarrassment.

"Don't get too cute on me." Victor warned, a dark flash in his eyes. He took a calming breath and put his hand through his hair again, "Well, if you have that many doubts I suggest you leave." He smiled sadly, "Casual relationships with strangers aren't for everyone. You don't have to stay, even though I am tempted to go down on my knees and beg you." He added with a smirk.

Yuuri, who had begun to feel soothed by Victor's words, felt suddenly shy again. He couldn't believe he was anywhere close to having someone like Victor consider him as a partner, let alone having him beg Yuuri to stay. It was flattering of course, but he was still nervous. This was a once in a lifetime shot, Yuuri highly doubted there was another Victor who would come sauntering into his life. Gathering his courage, Yuuri shook off his doubts and stood up straight. No way in hell was he going to miss this chance.

He moved over to the sofa and sat down next to Victor, "I'm nervous but I want to stay." He affirmed.

With a chuckle, Victor smiled, "Yuuri, you are a treasure."

Yuuri shifted, he wasn't sure what that comment meant. Before he could ask though, Victor had put an arm around Yuuri, his hand on the back of Yuuri's neck.

"Tell me if there is something you don't like, okay?" Victor's face was close, his blue eyes were wide and Yuuri thought he might easily sink into them.

"Okay." Yuuri agreed shakily.

Victor sealed the promise with a kiss. Unlike the kiss that Yuuri had planted on Victor's surprised lips, this kiss was simply bone melting. Yuuri suddenly realized how very inexperienced he was next to this man. He leaned forward into Victor's arms, unable to respond to this kiss for a moment. Victor's lips were warm and soft, gently kissing Yuuri and then tempting him to open up his mouth at last. He kissed Yuuri, slowly and relaxed, melting away the last of Yuuri's concerns.

Yuuri put his arms around Victor, tentatively at first, feeling the broad back he admired. As the kiss deepened, Yuuri finally put his fingers in the silvery hair, it was soft and fine in texture, which was probably why Victor was always pushing it back off his face. Yuuri moaned heartily when Victor ran a hand down Yuuri's chest, popping buttons open as he went.

Shakily, but determinedly, Yuuri pulled on Victor's shirt, peeling it off him. Victor leaned back and pulled the shirt off over his head, Yuuri whimpered something at the sight of the most beautiful abs he'd ever seen up close. He ran his fingers across Victor's warm skin, his skin tone was pale but now it was flushed pink with desire. The muscles twitched a little under Yuuri's fingers and Victor smiled.

"Your hands are so cool, Yuuri." Victor smiled, "Shall we see what it takes to warm you up?" He teased.

Before Yuuri could reply, Victor pushed him down on the sofa and climbed on top of him. Taking advantage of a momentarily stunned Yuuri, Victor gently bit his bottom lip, testing how much force he could use on the smaller man. Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth, Phichit never bit him like that. Yuuri had no idea how the feeling of teeth would send electrical pulses down his spine.

"That's good." Victor encouraged, "Just keep talking to me like that." Victor winked at Yuuri and then moved to bite a trail down Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri chuckled, he wished he could have come back with actual words, but just breathing was hard enough at the moment. He wound his fingers through Victor's hair, holding on to his head and shivering at each new sensation.

With wet kisses, Victor finally reached Yuuri's nipples, his mouth teasing the outer areola with his smooth tongue before finally flicking the tip of his tongue over the hard nub in the center. Yuuri sighed with satisfaction but he couldn't help but want more, unconsciously he arched his back, pushing his nipples upward for attention. Victor sniggered some, but before Yuuri could become embarrassed, Victor put a finger to Yuuri's lips.

"I like a man who knows what he wants." Victor winked before turning his attention back to Yuuri's chest. He put one hand on Yuuri's back, holding him up in the arched position and then proceeded to carefully use his teeth on the nipple he'd been teasing.

Yuuri's hips buckled when he felt those pearly whites pulling on his skin, "Victor." Yuuri pleaded.

The fingers that Victor had used to hush him were still against his lips, so Yuuri pulled them into his mouth, sucking on two of them.

Victor, who had moved to Yuuri's second nipple moaned deeply again, and increased the pressure of his teeth. Yuuri relished every feeling Victor was giving him. Experimentally, he swirled and sucked on the two fingers in his mouth. He found that Victor was actually most sensitive on the skin between his fingers. Letting go of Victor's hair, he held Victor's hand to his face and began licking between all of Victor's long and beautiful fingers.

"You're killing all my good intentions, Yuuri." Victor warned as he leaned over Yuuri, who was still happily loving Victor's hands.

"I thought that was the point." Yuuri finally managed a shaky reply, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Victor chuckled, "Have it your way, I won't take it easy on you anymore."

Yuuri couldn't help but shiver of anticipation despite the light tone that Victor used.

Taking his hand back from Yuuri, Victor moved to undo Yuuri's belt.

"Wait a minute." Yuuri suddenly put his hands around Victor's.

To Victor's credit, he stopped entirely, waiting for an explanation.

"I umm… I didn't really shower this morning, so I should probably take one first." The worst thing to happen would be being smelly or something down there and putting Victor off.

Victor smiled happily, "Good idea!" He gave Yuuri's lips a peck, "Let's go."

Climbing off the sofa, Victor glided deeper into the suite. Yuuri blushed when he realization dawned on him that Victor was going to shower with him. "I meant showering separately?" Yuuri mumbled, but Victor was already out of earshot.


	2. Eros

Following him into the bathroom, Yuuri saw that Victor had already turned the water on the bathroom already starting to steam up. The hotel didn't spare any expense and had made glass walk in showers big enough for four people in all the suite rooms.

"Now, let's get you out of those terrible pants." Victor smiled, he was already down to his underwear only, Yuuri tried not to stare at the stiff outline of Victor's cock through his boxer-briefs.

"They're terrible?" Yuuri looked down at his pants, trying to find out what was terrible about them.

"Only because I want to see your pretty legs." Victor winked, his fingers coyly in front of his lips.

Yuuri blushed, "You're a real tease, you know."

"I'm quite aware, but thank you for noticing."

The room was already filling up with steam, Yuuri hesitated only another moment before peeling off his pants. A sudden burst of boldness made him pull off his boxers as well. Yuuri fought the urge to cover himself as he stood totally naked before a man he'd known less than four hours. He was half-hard already, Victor's attention to his nipples had not gone unnoticed by his lower half.

Victor wolf whistled him and even though Yuuri blushed, he suddenly felt more comfortable.

"Well, don't leave me the only one like this." Yuuri crossed the bathroom, however, he didn't have enough courage to pull off Victor's underwear himself. He put his face in the crook of Victor's neck and nuzzled him for a moment, rubbing his face on the soft skin of his neck and kissing him.

Victor put his arms around Yuuri and petted his hair, then pulled him back for a quick kiss. "Get in the shower, you." Victor smiled, giving Yuuri a light pinch on his backside.

Yuuri yelped and giggled a little as he walked into the shower. He decided to keep his glasses on, without them, he couldn't see well at all and something told him that he had things he was going to want to see. Yes, they would fog up and cover with water, but it was better than going without them with Yuuri's vision as bad as it was.

He turned to see Victor bending over, facing opposite him so Victor's luscious ass was on display for Yuuri. Yuuri smiled, he had definitely made the right choice to stay for the night.

Victor looked in the mirror in front of him and smirked when he saw Yuuri watching. As he stood up, he put a hand to his hip and popped out his ass, further displaying his lovely rear. Yuuri blushed to be caught looking, however, he didn't look away when Victor glided into the shower and shut the door. He was glad that Victor was also slightly stiff, it would have been embarrassing to be the only one aroused.

"Come here." Victor pulled Yuuri in for another kiss.

It felt so much headier with the steam billowing around them both, the slight spray of water even though they weren't under the shower head just yet. Yuuri's mind was spinning and he had to hold onto Victor's shoulders for support.

They pulled apart for a breath and Victor stepped into the water, tilting his head back and letting the water stream over his skin. After standing for a moment and letting the water wash over him he looked at Yuuri, "Aren't you coming in?"

Before Yuuri could even move, Victor smiled, "Oh wait, that's right. We got in here to wash you." He grabbed a bottle off the floor that he must have put in the shower when he turned the water on.

He poured a glob of the body wash into his palms and rubbed them together, "Come here."

Hesitantly, Yuuri stepped forward under the spray of water, as he expected his glasses got totally covered and his hair drooped sadly without the styling gel.

"Did you have to wear those in here?" Victor chuckled, he put hand on Yuuri's shoulder and moved him backwards out of the immediate spray of water.

"I wanted to- ah!" Yuuri's voice cut off as Victor put his arms around Yuuri and slid his slicked fingers down Yuuri's back, cupping his ass. Yuuri clutched Victor's shoulders, "What are you doing so suddenly?"

"Oh dear, if that is enough to get you really bothered we've got a long way to go." Victor teased.

Yuuri kissed Victor, trying to pretend that he was totally used to people rubbing soap over his naked body. His kisses weren't as sexy as Victor's, but Yuuri was fairly confident that he didn't embarrass himself entirely. Victor moaned, his fingers kept running up and down, over Yuuri's ass as if he was trying to memorize the feeling and curve. He stopped just shy of slipping between Yuuri's cheeks, instead he pulled them apart and felt the soft muscle while the water trickled down and made Yuuri moan. Victor kept stroking Yuuri's back and ass until Yuuri felt himself growing quite hard. He shyly pushed his hips against Victor until they were standing totally pressed together and he could feel Victor's hard cock pressing against his stomach. Yuuri rolled his hips into Victor again, grinding himself against the older man.

"Now now, none of that just yet, we're just getting started, boy." Victor chided, he turned Yuuri around, "I haven't cleaned your front yet."

Gratefully, Yuuri pressed his cheek against the cool tiles, his head was getting too warm in all the steam. Victor left his side for only a moment to grab some more body wash but came back quickly and started by wrapping his arms around Yuuri and rubbing his chest. Yuuri hoped that Victor was going to play with his nipples some more, but sadly, Victor's hands dropped away.

"What are you-?"

"Hush." Victor soothed.

However, Yuuri jerked when he felt Victor's fingers move between his cheeks. When he felt a kiss on his butt he knew he was in trouble though, "Victor…" Yuuri's voice was pleading.

Victor's fingers kept sliding up and down Yuuri's crack, "What?"

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and saw that Victor was on his knees, "You're not planning on doing that, are you?"

"Doing what?" Victor said with a teasing grin.

Turning his head back to the wall, Yuuri trembled, unable to actually say what he was thinking.

Victor pulled Yuuri's hips back so that Yuuri's spine bowed and he was exposed to the older man. Victor ran a slick finger around the outside of Yuuri's puckered hole. Yuuri moaned, it had been a little while since he'd been touched there, and it was always in an embarrassed quick sort of way with Phichit. Sometimes by himself, he had tried to play with his ass, stretch himself out widely for his own pleasure, but nothing could have prepared Yuuri for how it felt to have Victor do it.

When he felt Victor's lips against his hole however, Yuuri panicked some, "Wait!"

This time Victor heard the worry in Yuuri's voice and he stopped his movements, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Yuuri tried to find the words through the thick fog of his arousal, "I haven't done that before…" Yuuri muttered, looking away from Victor.

Victor rubbed Yuuri's legs comfortingly, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Yuuri smiled, again Victor spoke without any pressure on Yuuri. It was more than Yuuri had ever hoped to find. Moreover, his soothing was far more arousing than if he'd been pushy about what he was doing.

"Never mind." Yuuri's momentary panic was replaced by an incredible lust for everything that Victor could do to him, "Give me the best you've got." Yuuri blushed and shot Victor a smile.

Victor smiled back at him, "Remind me to get you a present later."

"Get me a present now." Yuuri smiled, ducking his head and facing the wall again.

With a laugh, Victor took a large bite out of Yuuri's right cheek, not very hard, but enough to make Yuuri squeal loud enough to echo in the bathroom. After he bit him, he gave Yuuri a little slap on the spot, "There's your present. Now stand still."

Yuuri tried his best to stand still but when Victor's tongue licked his hole, Yuuri gasped and jerked his hips a little, not sure if he wanted to pull away or push back and ask for more. Victor used his mouth to lick his outside while one hand began opening Yuuri. His fingers entered Yuuri, sliding in and making Yuuri's knees go weak. Victor avoided Yuuri's prostate, sliding around the area, focusing on loosening the muscles first. The first two fingers weren't difficult, but the stretch to three made Yuuri wince.

"You're doing great, sweetie." Victor encouraged him. He used his free hand to start stroking Yuuri's cock in long firm strokes. The older man's mouth was teasing the sensitive rim while his fingers kept up their work inside Yuuri, now that he had three fingers inside of him he finally brushed over Yuuri's prostate.

The triple pleasure made Yuuri see stars, he cried out, not even caring that his voice was echoing in the bathroom. When he thought it couldn't get any better, Victor's tongue chased his fingers inside of Yuuri.

"Victor!" Yuuri's knees trembled, his fingers clawed helplessly at the smooth tile.

Victor moaned, loudly declaring his own pleasure in reply.

"Please… Victor... I'm going to come." Yuuri said breathlessly, not knowing if he wanted for the overwhelming pleasure to never end or praying that he could come soon.

Yuuri came hard, his vision turning white while he orgasmed, and he finally lost the ability to remain upright. He dropped to his knees, falling into Victor's lap. Luckily, Victor helped catch him and sat him down on the floor of the shower, his arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri.

After a minute or two, Yuuri finally came back to Earth and realized shyly that while he was laying in absolute bliss, Victor still hadn't come yet. His cock was still standing proud, clearly wanting release.

"Did I overdo it?" Victor asked, still concerned about Yuuri.

"Sort of. But it was also amazing." Yuuri laughed, he laid down in Victor's lap.

"Ah, Yuuri, you don't have to." Victor wasn't very convincing as he tried to tell Yuuri he didn't have to finish him off.

Luckily, Yuuri was more than happy to take care of Victor. He wrapped his hands around Victor's thick length, feeling its hot throbbing. He circled his fingers around the tip, enjoying the ooze of precum that was spilling out. Victor trembled and sighed when Yuuri finally put his lips around Victor. He'd given him a preview before with his fingers, but now Yuuri could show him how good he was at this. It didn't take very long, Victor had already been close before Yuuri started. When he came, Yuuri tried his best to swallow it all, only a few drops spilling out of his mouth.

Victor pulled Yuuri into a kiss when he'd finished coming. Yuuri kissed him heartily, wrapping his hands in Victor's wet hair.

"I'm taking you to bed now." Victor said lowly as he pulled away from Yuuri. He turned off the water and held a hand down to Yuuri to help him to his feet.

Yuuri was a little shaky on his legs and Victor watched him tremble for a moment before simply picking him up.

"Hey, Victor!" Yuuri protested but he had to laugh.

Victor carried him to the bedroom and gently deposited him on the bed.

"I'm still wet though. Are we drying off?" Yuuri asked, running a hand over his damp chest.

"We have some more important things to do." Victor laughed. He climbed on top of Yuuri and rolled over him, holding him until they ended up in the middle of the King sized bed, Yuuri awkwardly on top of Victor. They were laughing, Yuuri loved the way Victor laughed, his eyes dancing with joy.

Still laughing, Yuuri tried to fix his glasses, they were still speckled with water and one arm had fallen off an ear when Victor had rolled him over in bed.

"You don't need those anymore, right? They get in the way when we kiss."

Yuuri didn't attempt to explain how frustrating it was to be blind. Yes, with Victor so close he would be able to see Victor, but the rest of the room would fade away in a blur. However, he still crawled off Victor to set them on the nightstand, he didn't think Victor knew what a matter of trust it was to be almost blind around him.

Turning back to Victor, Yuuri slicked his damp hair back the way Victor had styled it earlier, "There, better?" Yuuri struck a pose, trying to look appealing.

It may have been his slightly blurry vision but he thought Victor actually blushed.

"You look dazzling, Yuuri." Victor smiled widely, still laying on his back in the middle of the bed, "Come here." He held out his hand to Yuuri.

With a happy hum, Yuuri scooted closer, knelt at Victor's side, and leaned down to kiss him. Victor's warm mouth was something Yuuri was going to become addicted to very quickly. He took the advantage of being on top to brush his fingers across Victor's pink nipples, testing how sensitive he was.

They made out, touching and caressing one another, both smiling and enjoying the feeling of the other. It wasn't long before they were both hard and panting again.

"Yuuri?" Victor had sat up and pulled Yuuri into his lap.

The skin just behind Victor's ear currently occupied Yuuri, he'd discovered the amazing scent Victor wore actually seemed to be coming from Victor himself and not just a bottle. "What?" Yuuri licked the spot wondering if he could taste the flavor.

"Are you ready now?" Victor slid his hands down Yuuri's ass and squeezed him.

Yuuri trembled, "Yes." He agreed softly. He wanted it badly but he was also worried.

Victor soothed him by petting his back, "You are so lovely." Victor kissed him, nibbling on his lips. He put a hand under Yuuri's head and lowered him onto the bed.

They kissed for another minute before Victor got briefly off the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a sleeve of condoms. When he came back, he sat between Yuuri's legs, giving him a wolfish look.

"You look criminally underage with your face all flushed like that." Victor teased, his fingertips trailing over Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri flushed even more, he'd always been self-conscious of his baby face, but he knew Victor wasn't complaining. "Wouldn't that make you a pervert?"

The older man chuckled, trailing his hands down Yuuri's chest, circling Yuuri's nipples, "I'm sure it does. And you know what? I don't even mind right now."

Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor, "You're going to remember me, right?" Yuuri hadn't meant to sound insecure, but he needed some confirmation that Victor wouldn't forget this night. For him it was probably a string of many one-night stands, but Yuuri was never going to forget this night.

Spreading lube onto his fingers Victor slid them into Yuuri, "Oh, yes. I'm going to remember this for a very long time to come." Victor promised.

Yuuri's smile turned to a moan when he felt Victor's fingers adding some lube to his passage.

Pushing his silver hair back again, Victor quickly put a condom on himself and positioned himself above Yuuri.

His first push against the tight muscle at Yuuri's entrance made Yuuri gasp, Victor put his head next to Yuuri's ear and was whispering something encouraging as he continued a slow thrust into Yuuri's tight heat.

Yuuri grabbed onto Victor, scratching his damp skin and nuzzling his neck, hoping that Victor wasn't much bigger. He was more stretched than he had ever been, it was a sweet ache that he knew he'd feel tomorrow.

"There," Victor paused for a moment after he was fully inside Yuuri, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Yuuri laughed a little, when he did though, he squeezed around Victor, making older man groan lowly.

"You keep that up and I won't act like a gentleman any longer."

Biting his lip, Yuuri put on a bravado he didn't feel, "You keep saying that but you haven't done anything yet, you must be all talk."

Victor looked completely surprised for a moment and then gave Yuuri a wicked grin, "Alright, boy, you asked for it."

A bubble of laughter caught in Yuuri's throat as Victor put his hands on the backs of Yuuri's thighs and pushed them back, bending Yuuri in half and opening his legs wide. Without waiting for Yuuri to grow accustomed to the new position, he began thrusting in and out of Yuuri's slick passage.

"Ah!" Yuuri was moaning, "Not so fast, Victor!" He protested.

Victor smirked, "I warned you."

Yuuri clutched the bed sheets, he was completely overwhelmed by Victor's assault on his body. His whole body was pulsing and pounding, his blurry vision zeroed in on Victor's flushed face. He looked tremendous as he moved, just as damn graceful as he had been simply walking up the street.

Needing some stimulation on his cock, Yuuri reached up tentatively to touch himself.

The older man smiled, "Feeling needy already?"

"It's your fault!" Yuuri complained.

Humming deep in his throat, Victor stopped thrusting for a moment, "We are going to have to do something about your endurance."

Whimpering when Victor stopped, Yuuri tried to rock his hips a little, it had felt so good he didn't understand why Victor would stop. Victor lowered Yuuri's legs and pulled out.

Yuuri really must have whined then because Victor chuckled and gave him a little kiss.

"You are so cute, Yuuri."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment at a time like this." Yuuri complained against Victor's mouth.

"Trust me that it is." Victor smiled.

He turned Yuuri onto his side and kept one hand under Yuuri's thigh to keep his leg up. Laying down on his side, he faced Yuuri, giving him a hot messy kiss. He entered Yuuri again, he wasn't as deep as he had been before, but he was constantly rubbing near the entrance and Yuuri felt himself climbing ever higher toward his completion.

Victor wrapped his other arm around Yuuri's neck and held him close, their mouths needy together, yearning to be as connected as their lower halves. Yuuri's cock was rubbing on Victor's body, the stimulation wasn't quite what his body desired but Yuuri didn't want to let go of his hold on Victor's back.

"I'm close again." Yuuri confessed, blushing hard as he panted.

"Not yet, sweetie. Hold on a little longer." Victor encouraged as he picked up his pace.

Yuuri moaned, their sweat mingled and the scent filled the air, the sounds of their sex were all around him. Victor was overwhelming every single one of Yuuri's senses. How could someone not shatter under these circumstances?

Victor's pace grew irregular as he got close and when he bit down on Yuuri's neck, Yuuri couldn't hold back any longer. He screamed his release, coming hard for the second time that evening. When he came, he tightened hard around Victor's cock. He could feel Victor coming as well as hearing him call Yuuri's name in his ear.

After his orgasm, Yuuri went absolutely boneless, completely melting in Victor's arms. Victor panted against him a moment before he was smiling again and kissing Yuuri gently on his cheek.

"Damn, Yuuri, you are amazing." Victor smooched him quietly for a few minutes.

Yuuri wasn't capable of speaking just yet, all he could do was blush furiously again.

The older man noticed Yuuri's blush, "Precious." He kissed Yuuri's cheek, "Do you want some water?" Victor got up and headed to the bathroom.

Laying on the bed sheets, Yuuri's sweaty skin rapidly cooled and without Victor at his side, he suddenly felt the full weight of his actions. He'd had sex with someone he hardly knew. Someone who lived in another country. Someone who probably said those same lines to any number of other men. Yuuri rolled over onto his face, afraid that he was going to start crying.

"If you are going to show off your ass like that you had better be ready for the consequence." Victor teased.

Realizing he'd inadvertently stuck his butt toward the bathroom so it was the first thing Victor saw, Yuuri squealed and sat up to cover himself. "I wasn't." Yuuri muttered.

Victor laughed, "Too late, you're already going to have to face the consequence." He winked and passed Yuuri a glass of water.

In Victor's other hand was a wet washcloth. Victor knelt on the floor and ran it over Yuuri's stomach.

"You don't have to do that." Embarrassed, Yuuri tried to stop him.

"Well I won't clean you up totally, this night isn't over yet, I hope you know."

"Really?" Yuuri blushed hard enough that his skin was turning pink all over.

"I won't be really satisfied until you ride on my lap at least once."

Yuuri covered his face with his hand to hide his reaction, he doubted he could do that position.

Victor laughed, enjoying Yuuri's embarrassment, "You are too good at that."

"At what?" Yuuri cautiously looked between his fingers down at Victor.

"At being adorable one moment and smoldering the next. You're keeping me on my toes, Yuuri." Victor smiled at him and Yuuri felt corresponding butterflies in his stomach.

He moved away from Victor and pulled his knees up to his chest, setting his empty cup down on the bed, "You really like teasing me, Victor."

The silver haired man crawled onto the bed, predatorily chasing Yuuri, "I was thinking that maybe it's you who likes teasing me."

Retreating from Victor playfully, Yuuri scooted around the bed, "How can I tease you though? You said I'm just a pure college kid, right?"

Victor kept chasing Yuuri until he backed him up against the headboard. Yuuri's pulse was pounding again. He saw nothing but those blue eyes and Yuuri felt completely safe in that gaze, it certainly didn't feel like Victor could look at other people that way. Before he could become worried again, Yuuri kissed Victor and he could feel Victor's desire in his mouth.

When he pulled away, Victor sighed longingly, "You did it again, Yuuri."

Yuuri feigned a confidence he didn't really feel, "I'm a quick learner."

The Russian hummed thoughtfully and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Yuuri's wet lips, "So Mr. Quick Learner, what would it take for you to call me 'Daddy', I wonder?"

The mere suggestion produced a blushed and gasp from Yuuri, "Nothing! Because it can't happen!" He grabbed a pillow and whacked a laughing Victor with it.

Victor rolled back on the bed and laughed hard while Yuuri whacked him a few more times. He grabbed the pillow and gave Yuuri a dangerous grin, "I'm afraid that cute reaction sealed it. This night isn't going to be over until I've done you so good you call me Daddy."

Yuuri weakly protested. In the end, however Yuuri managed to both ride on Victor's lap and during a very intense moment, he even caved and called Victor Daddy, which he didn't regret at all.

The next morning, Yuuri woke up and his whole body felt sore and well-used. He smiled into the pillow, aside from feeling completely worn out and still very sleepy, he felt good. Almost euphoric actually, Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so happy.

Victor was still asleep next to him, they hadn't gotten to sleep until very early in the morning. Yuuri watched his sleeping face for a moment, still lost in a general fog of happiness. Morning light filtered into the room through the sheer curtains. Everything was complete peace. Like a ton of bricks however, reality came crashing down on Yuuri. This was it, after this morning he would never see Victor again. The truth of the one night stand couldn't be avoided anymore.

As quickly as he could, he hurried to the bathroom, a few tears splashed out of his eyes but after washing his face, he was able to stop himself from crying completely. He glared at himself in the mirror, trying to school his features. He didn't know if Victor was going to wake up before he left, but he refused to let Victor see him cry.

Yuuri decided against a shower, they'd had a second shower last night that had washed away most of the various substances clinging to his skin. Since his skin was clean enough to get dressed, the rest could wait until he was home. He grabbed his slacks and underwear that were still in a pile on the floor and slunk back into the bedroom trying to find his other clothes.

"Are you up already?" Victor sat up in bed and was rubbing his eyes.

Picking his glasses off the nightstand, Yuuri was happy when the world came into focus again, "Yes, I should probably be going."

The older man sat up, the sheets sliding down his pale skin that looked ruined from marks that Yuuri had left last night.

"At least let me buy you breakfast." Victor persuaded.

Yuuri shook his head and sat on the bed with his back to Victor, pulling his pants on. He didn't think he could get through breakfast without being totally maudlin.

"Hey," Victor came and sat behind Yuuri on the bed, lightly touching his shoulder, "You're not regretting it, are you?" Concern flooded Victor's voice.

"No it's just-" Yuuri paused in the middle of his explanation, trying to think of something to say that didn't make him seem totally lame.

"Oh, crap!" Yuuri seldom cursed but this seemed like the perfect time.

"What?" Victor asked, concerned still.

"It's just," Yuuri laughed hollowly and facepalmed, "that I'm about to walk out of here in yesterday's clothes doing my walk of shame and my dad is definitely going to hear about it and kill me."

"Yuuri, time to explain." Victor sat next to Yuuri. "Please tell me you didn't lie about your age." He looked and sounded vaguely horrified.

"What? No!"

Victor sighed in relief, "Okay, well then I think we can handle anything else. Tell me what's wrong."

After a moment of hesitation, Yuuri spilled the truth, "Well you see, my dad actually owns the hotel. That's why I didn't tell you my name last night because I didn't want you to know. I've had a couple bad experiences with people finding out who I am. They assume that because my dad is rich it means I'm rich. And well, that doesn't make a lot of sense now because obviously you have your own money, but I was still being cautious… and… Victor?" Somewhere in Yuuri's explanation, Victor had also sunk his face into his palms and was blushing to the tips of his ears.

Victor spoke through his hand, "So that's why you didn't tell me your last name?"

"Yes?" Yuuri's reply came out as a question because he wasn't sure why Victor was acting the way he was.

For a moment, all Victor could do was groan and laugh before striking the bed, "Fuck!" He shouted then he looked at Yuuri with an embarrassed smile, "I really thought it was for another reason."

Yuuri tipped his head to the side, totally not understanding.

With another little laugh, Victor ran his hands through his hair and looked very embarrassed with himself, "That's why I said you are too pure for this. Damn. I should have known better." He was smiling in a rueful sort of way, "Okay, let me see if I can explain since you seem completely lost." Victor took a steadying breath, "When you only gave me your first name I thought you were telling me that you were playing it loose, you know, no strings. You followed me up here so easily and just your first name, I thought you were telling me that you were fine with a night but didn't want to get too close."

A fierce blush took over Yuuri's face, "No way!"

"Like I said, I should have known better. By the time, we were done with dinner…. However, I wasn't sure. It might have just been a role you liked to play. I thought you were setting a boundary right from the beginning."

Crossing his arms, Yuuri felt indignant at being so misjudged, "That isn't fair."

"I know." Victor stroked Yuuri's arm, "I'm sorry. It was just the first impression stuck. I should have reappraised the situation." Victor tipped his head forward and dropped his voice, "There is only one thing I would do differently."

"What?" Yuuri suddenly felt nervous.

"When I told you I wouldn't ever be interested in a relationship? I would have said it differently." Victor looked a little sad as he traced a love mark on Yuuri's collarbone, "I would have said that I haven't had many good relationships in the past. My personality is difficult."

"I don't think you're difficult." Yuuri said quickly.

Victor smiled sweetly, "What I mean is, when I decide I am interested in something I commit fully, all of my time will be absorbed by that thing or person."

An electric thrill went through Yuuri at the thought of that, he wondered what it would be like to have Victor's complete and total attention for more than one night.

"But when I lose interest I let go, I move on at once. I easily forget the things that I lose interest in, the same goes for relationships. Most people don't like that I live in such extremes."

Yuuri gulped, "You would have told me all that?"

"Yes. I liked you from the start Yuuri. I was intrigued by the boy I couldn't pin down. More so now that I know you really are just as you seem to be."

Yuuri's pulse pounded, "You can't tell me that, Victor." Yuuri was trying his best not to cry.

"Why not?" Victor was stroking the shell of Yuuri's ear now, his face close.

"Because you live in another country, and we don't even know each other, not really." Yuuri was trying hard to remember all the reasons.

"I told you just now, didn't I? When I am interested in something, nothing can stop me. Not oceans or continents, not anything." He rubbed Yuuri's jaw. "Is that something you can handle?"

Yuuri whined a little, he had never been one to leap with both feet. He was cautious by nature. However, Victor, there was something inside of Victor that Yuuri wanted, he wanted Victor to look at him, see the real him and be totally in awe. He wanted Victor's attention more than anything.

Gathering his courage one more time, Yuuri put his hand in Victor's hair and pulled him close enough that their foreheads touched, "Don't take your eyes off me." He ordered.


End file.
